Driver's Ed Competition
by BlueSocks789
Summary: A/U- The Seven Deadly Sins are freshmen around the second semester, and they're old enough to take driver's ed. After taking a driving quiz in driver's ed, everyone's shocked that Ban and Meliodas failed. So, Elaine and King decided to turn it into a bet. Elaine will tutor Ban, while King will tutor Meliodas. Whoever gets the highest score on make ups wins...Short One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **\- Driver's Ed Competition -**

It was a normal day in Liones High School. The second semester just arrived, so older freshmen were able to take Driver's Ed.

"Now, here are your results from your latest quiz," Dreyfus handed the class their papers back, "Now, if you have any concerns, talk to me after class. Make ups are next week,"

Meliodas looked at his score, and pumped his fist in victory, "Yes! I got a F!"

"Captain! That's means you fail! That's not good, unlike my A+!" King bragged, holding up his 98% A.

"Man, I got a D!" Hawk screamed as he crumpled up his paper, and threw it to the ground angrily.

Meliodas turned to Elizabeth, "Hey, what did you get on the quiz?"

Elizabeth happily held up her B+, and got a hi five (Mainly groping her breast) in response.

"Hey Captain~ I got a A!" Diane held her hand up for a hi five, waiting for her groping, only to have Melipdas give her a regular hi five.

"Good job Diane!" Meliodas smiled.

Diane huffed, and crossed her arms angrily, pouting in her seat.

"Umm...I-I can give you a hi five..." King suggested, wiping the blood from his nose while in his human form.

"Eww, no! Only Captain's giving me hi fives!" Diane shook her head, causing King to sigh depressingly.

"Escanor, what did you get?" Meliodas looked behind him to see Escanor in his sun form, caused by the sun shining through the window on him. He quickly turned his attention away from Merlin, and ripped up the poem he made for her.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Escanor smacked his forehead multiple times, before turning his full attention towards Meliodas, "Yes?"

"I asked what grade you got," Meliodas pointed at his test.

"Oh, I got an A," Escanor held up his 96%, before going back to writing a new poem of affection.

Meliodas turned to Merlin, and before he was able to ask, she held up her 100% A, and while working on her potions.

"Hey...where's Gowther?" Meliodas asked.

"He's in Biology," Gilthunder answered, making everyone slowly turn towards him, "I know everyone, ok?!"

"Yo Ban, what did you get?" Meliodas asked, turning towards Ban, who was eating stolen gum.

"Oh~? Well, the quiz isn't thaat important..." Ban carelessly held the quiz behind his back, but Elaine grabbed it and gasped at the score.

"You got an F?!" Elaine whispered, but it was no use as everyone was easedropping into the conversation.

"...So~?" Ban shrugged.

"SO?!" Everyone screamed.

"What do you mean 'so'?!" Veronica yelled.

"Hi five, Ban! We're F Buddies!" Meliodas and Ban exchanged hi fives, while everyone looked on in shock.

"Ha! You two are such failures!" Howzer yelled, making Griamore chuckle.

"That means you guys are not gonna drive," Arthur explained, "You won't be able to at least get your learner's permit!"

"...That doesn't mean I won't drive..." Ban gave an evil smile, making King and Elaine shake their heads.

"That's it! I'm gonna help you study for your retakes! And you will pass with at least a C, no matter what!" Elaine declared.

"You sure you wanna teach Ban, of all people? He's really stupid..." King whispered.

"Oi, I'm not stupid, it's just that I don't bother to learn shit," Ban defended himself.

"Yeah, once he starts to learn more, he'll be able to pass the test with no worries at all!" Elaine reassured.

"How about we turn this into a bet, eh?" King proposed.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked.

"Okay, while you're tutoring Ban, I'll tutor Meliodas. Whoever gets the highest score wins," King said.

"But what about the person who loses?" Elaine asked.

"Oh? Well, if I win, you can't talk to Ban for two weeks!" King smirked.

"Okay, and if I win, you'll have to not talk to Diane for two weeks," Elaine retorted.

"Hmm...fine," King and Elaine exchanged handshakes, locking the deal.

 **\- The Park -**

Elaine and Ban decided to go to the park to study for make up quizzes.

Elaine sat against a tree, with Ban across from her, and began her lesson, "Okay, the first thing you should do to study is to look over your missed answers and see what you did wrong,"

"Okaay~," Ban handed his failed quiz to Elaine, and she looked at the first missed question.

"Okay, the question was: Night driving is more dangerous because? And you answered...Because criminals appear at night..." Elaine looked at Ban strangely.

"It's true, I mainly steal things at night," Ban shrugged.

Elaine smacked her forehead, and sighed, "The answer is because your sight is reduced at night,"

"I can see perfectly at night though," Ban said.

Elaine groaned in frustration, "Most people can't...this is harder than I thought..."

Ban popped up beside her, making her yelp, and leaned in real close, "Baby, you have no idea..."

"..." Elaine scooted away from Ban, causing him to immediately pounce her.

"Ban! We're supposed to be studying!" Elaine yelled, "Get off!"

"Not until we cuddle~," Ban rolled him and Elaine over, so he could be on the bottom, and snuggled her closer to his chest, "You're so waarm~,"

Elaine huffed, and rested her head on his chest for a moment, before an idea clicked, "I got it!"

 **\- The Ten Commandments' Coffee Shop -**

King and Meliodas walked into the coffee shop, and walked up to the desk.

Zeldris, a sophomore, was register, and frowned as his brother showed up, "What do you want little brother?! Coming back to beg for your job?! Well, I don't take freshman anymore-!"

"Shut up, Zeldris," Estarossa, a junior, sighed as he pushed him out of the way, "What's up Meliodas?"

"Eh, nothing, just studying for Driver's Ed with King," Meliodas shrugged

"I remember when I was in Driver's Ed..." Estarossa, like most juniors, went off into nostalgia land, until King interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but I wanted two Caramel Frappes," King politely said.

"Oh, okay...Galan, give me two Caramel Fraps," Estarossa commanded.

"Fine," Galan got up from his table and marched behind the counter to start making coffee.

"So, you think I can beat Ban?" Meliodas asked King.

"Of course you can! Ban's a big idiot who thinks he knows everything, and somehow my sister is attracted to the jackass!" King ranted, breathing heavily.

"...Okay..." Meliodas sweatdropped.

As they got their coffees and sat down in a nearby table, King got to business, "Okay, my methods of tutoring is to go through the whole paper and see what answers you get compared to the actual test,"

"Makes sense," Meliodas shrugged.

"Okay, here's your first question: When driving in heavy fog during the daytime you should drive with your?"

"...Parking lights on?" Meliodas asked.

"No, you don't put your parking lights on unless you're about to park! It's your headlights on low beam!" King emphasized.

"...I don't get it," Meliodas said.

"Ugh, let's get to the next question: True or False- It is legal to park next a fire hydrant as long as you move your vehicle if necessary," King asked.

"Ummm...true?" Meliodas guessed.

"No, it's false! You can't park next to a fire hydrant, what if there's a fire?!" King tugged his hair in frusteration.

"Hmm...Elizabeth's boobs are getting firmer...what do you think?" Meliodas asked, making King turn a bright red.

"How am I supposed to know?!" King sighed heavily, then got an idea, "...Wait...okay, answer this: How far ahead should you look when you are on the highway? 5-10 seconds, 10-15

Elizabeth's boobs seconds, or 15-20 seconds?"

"Uhhh...10-15 seconds?" Meliodas answered.

"That's correct!" King shouted in glee, "All I have to is get in your inner pervert! Next question: White square or rectangular signs with white, red, or black letters or symbols are usually what kind of signs? Route, Service, Elizabeth's boobs Regulatory, or Emergency?"

"...Regulatory," Meliodas answered, gaining a big smile from King.

"That's correct! Ban's never gonna stand a chance!" King smirked to himself.

 **\- The Park -**

"Okay, so talking on a cell phone can increase your chances of being in a crash by as much as four times. True or False?" Elaine asked.

"True! It's true!" Ban eagerly answered.

"That's correct," Elaine happily brought her lips to Ban's for about three seconds, before separating.

"C'mon! Go to the next question!" Ban urged, excitedly leaning forward.

 _'Why couldn't I have come up with a better idea?'_ Elaine blushed shamefully, but read the next missed question, "Scanning and seeing events well in advance will help prevent what? Fatigue, Lane Changes, Panic Stops, or Distractions?"

"Panic Stops!" Ban immediately answered, making Elaine turn even more redder.

"...You're correct," Elaine responded as Ban crushed his lips to hers.

 _'Good thing she doesn't know that I can see the answer sheet...'_ Ban sneakily thought to himself.

 **\- Next Week: At Driver's Ed Class -**

"Okay, here are the results of the make up quizzes," Dreyfus handed back the results and King and Elaine gathered around Ban and Meliodas' desks. It was mainly an empty class, since not too many people failed the quiz.

"What did you get?!" King and Elaine asked simultaneously.

"Actually..." Meliodas let out a big grin.

"WE BOTH GOT 100%s!" Ban and Meliodas exchanged hi fives, the force of it knocking down a few chairs.

"W-What?! IMPOSSIBLE!" King yelled as he snatched the papers and read them over, "You guys are too dumb to get 100%s!"

"Now, we're A Buddies!" Meliodas grinned eagerly.

"Good job, Ban!" Elaine clapped her hands happily, and Ban picked her up, making her squeal.

"I'm gonna cook a victory dinner tonight," Ban smirked, "Wanna help me cook~?"

"Umm...sure," Elaine squeaked, turned very red.

"Well, I guess we got a tie," King sighed, "But you two did improve majorly, so I'm not that upset..."

"Wanna call it a truce?" Elaine floated over to where King was, and held out her hand.

"Yeah, truce," King shook Elaine's hand, signifying the peace offer.

"Now that the deal's off...we got a confession to make," Meliodas chuckled sheepishly.

"...Confession?" King and Elaine asked.

"Yeah...I stole Merlin's test, so we just decided to team up and cheat off of hers," Ban smirked.

"...WHAT?!" King screamed.

"Actually, I'm not too surprised," Elaine shrugged.

"S-So you two would've gotten Fs if you didn't steal Merlin's test?!" King gritted his teeth angrily.

"Basically~," Ban smiled and wrapped his arms around Elaine's body.

"..."

"King? Are you ok?" Elaine asked.

"..."

"I think he's gone crazy..." Meliodas whispered.

"Let's get outta here," Ban, Elaine, and Meliodas quickly exited the classroom, leaving King to his own thoughts.

"...I'm...gonna...kill...them...all..." King hissed as his revenge plan began forming in his mind...

 **The End**

 **A/N- May make a sequel with them in Behind the Wheel, I dunno yet...**


End file.
